


Heroes Always Fall

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Gen, Sentinel!Luke, Sentinel!Rey, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Sentinels are whispered about. After the destruction of the Empire and their stranglehold on all things Jedi related, it was found out that Sentinel Jedi were rare and no one had seen one in thousands of years, until Luke Skywalker. And now Rey.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Five Years Post The Force Awakens so 39 ABY
> 
>  **Notes** : I'll be using mainly what is now considered Canon but using creatures for Spirit Animals from what is now called Legends. Also filling in things that current canon doesn't have and using Legends Canon for it. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Major Character Death, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Canon Character Death, Suicide
> 
>  **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Rey looked around the stone hut she'd called home for the past five years. She'd built the hut with her own blood, sweat, tears, and mind. It had felt like home more than Jakku ever had. It had taken a while to get used to the colder climate of the planet Luke had named Sanctuary.

Living on the water planet had been hard. The physical part had been easy, but learning to use the Force at Luke's hands had been a trial. Using her body for fighting had been difficult to learn. Her fight with Kylo Ren had been instinct, and what she knew now was help from the Force. But in training, instinct wasn't there. She knew how to fight with her staff well enough, but training with a lightsaber was different. It was very different, and her body had taken on a new shape because of it. Living on Jakku had made her very thin. She never ate enough, and was always in the overly hot sun too long, scavenging and trying to eek out some kind of living. Life’s circumstances made her not only thin, with a constant gnawing ache in her belly, but also wary of people. Living on Sanctuary, she found not only peace, but an inner strength that Luke coaxed out of her.. Her body changed, as did her mind and Rey felt more complete than she had been since being abandoned on Jakku.

Luke had vegetable gardens with native vegetables. Fruit trees and bushes were hardy on the small island just a few miles over. Sea creatures were the main part of the diet for the planet. There were some land masses that held herbivores and carnivores that breathed air, but the hike to them wasn't worth it. The only time that she went to the largest island was when she wanted to visit with Chewbacca. She'd been shocked when the Wookie and R2-D2 had decided to stay near her.

The only time that Rey had left the planet was when Chewbacca had taken her to get the materials needed for fabricating her own lightsaber. That had been just six months before. Four and a half years of training to center her mind and settle her body. She used the lightsaber she had brought with her to train with. Her personal lightsaber hung on her belt as she grabbed her staff from it's home beside the door. She shut the door behind her and didn't look back as she walked away.

Chewbacca was waiting for her on the Millennium Falcon, at the base of the stairs below where she'd met Luke Skywalker for the first time.

Making her way across the small path between her hut and where she met Luke, she kept her eyes on the blazing high flames that had been burning all night long. She looked at the base of the flames in the rock ring that she had scattered at the edges. In her hand was the lightsaber she had brought with her. She tossed it into the fire and heard it land on the rocks at the bottom.

"Now you can rest." Rey looked at the man standing just beyond the flames. Beside him was his wife, his Guide, and he wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared. It was her job now to fix what was was broken.

In the space of seconds, the flames went from high above her head to gone. There was nothing left but blackened rocks and ashes. The lightsaber was gone. She wasn't shocked to not see either it, or the one that had she had placed on Luke's chest before she'd lit the funeral pyre.

A strong wind picked up, carrying the ashes to sea.

"Even in death he avoids him?" Rey asked.

"Stubborn, Corellians are," the wizened old voice said from behind her. She didn't turn to look at him. He'd visited her in her dreams first, just days after arriving at the planet. Then she'd seen him for the first time in Force ghost form just days after the event that had changed her more than fighting with Kylo Ren had. "Heartbroken, he is."

Rey didn't know what to say to that. There was nothing to be said to that at all. No words could take the pain that Luke had felt every day since the death of his Guide. He'd hung on long enough to train her and then he'd let go. Passed in the night. It had been so peaceful that she hadn't felt it. Hadn't realized it until she'd gone most of the morning without seeing him. He'd been in his bed, looking like he was just sleeping. She'd known though that he wasn't. A broken heart compiled with the death of his Guide meant that Luke had only held on through sheer will.

"Died, my own Guide did thirty seconds after me on my home planet. Choices we both made. The Force I chose, she chose her people. Mistakes. All of it mistakes. The future you are."

"All of it on my shoulders. I know. Balance I have to find." Rey smiled.

"Heroes always fall in the eyes of those who look up to them."

Rey turned and there was nothing except the sun setting. There was nothing left for her on the planet. There was nothing left for her at all. Her Guide was out there in the galaxy somewhere waiting on her. She had to find them. She had to find the perfect person for her and make sure that she never lost them. Because the hope of the galaxy rested on her shoulders.

Han Solo may have rejected Luke Skywalker, but his legacy wasn't all bad. There was good as well as the bad. The history books, though, would only know part of the bad. The part that he was the father of Kylo Ren, formerly Ben Solo. She had long haul in front of her, and standing, and staring wasn't going to get it done.

Starting down the steps, Rey looked towards her future.

She was needed out in the galaxy where everything was going to hell.

Sentinel Jedi had been whispered about prior to the Empire taking over but Jedi weren't allowed to be the full Sentinel that they could be. Hadn't been allowed to be that way for a very long and it created the world that they had to live with. It wasn't a great world and it wouldn't be for a long time. She was the first cog. More would soon be coming.


	2. Part 2

The inside of the Millennium Falcon was the same as always. Mental ghosts haunted the halls. The ghosts were not her own though, they were the ghosts of the past. R2 tweeted at her as she entered the hall leading to the cockpit. She laid her hand on his head as she passed him.

Chewbacca, though, wasn't sitting in the pilot's seat as she expected. He was seated in the co-pilot's chair. He looked at her and it broke her heart. She stepped closer to him and he opened his giant arms and enveloped her in a hug. Chewbacca was a good Wookie and a good friend. He barked a few words and smiled after.

"No." Rey couldn't believe that she had heard what she had heard. There was no way that the Falcon was now hers. R2 twittered something and Rey just stared at the Wookie. "No."

Chewbacca started to talk, and he didn't stop for many long minutes, Rey just stood there listening to him. She heard every single word about how the Falcon picked who piloted her, and allowing her to escape Jakku meant that the Falcon liked her. She listened to Chewy as he explained that Han had brought Rey on board so he could hand off the Falcon to her when the time came.. He said that Ben had never liked the Falcon. The Falcon had chosen her and it wasn't up to her to refuse the Falcon what it wanted and she would just have to accept it.

Rey sat down in the pilot's chair more out of shock than anything. She looked between R2 and Chewbacca before she looked at the controls for the Falcon. The Wookie had spent the past five years while she'd trained on getting the Falcon back up to perfect working order. Chewbacca had made trip after trip off world as he worked on system after system. The Wookie had been planning this along with R2. She turned to the droid with a cheeky grin.

"And I assume that you were given to me as well?"

R2 made a sound that was unlike any that he'd ever made before. It sound like pure happiness and that shocked her because it was happier sounding then the noise he'd made when seeing Luke for the first time after years apart. She had never been shocked that she'd been able to understand droids. Niima outpost had plenty, and many of the people living there could understand them. The Wookie language she'd learned at the hands of a Wookie called Malla, who had been stranded on Jakku for nearly a year when she'd been a child.. She'd never told Rey the rest of her name and after the third time asking, Rey had stopped.

"Not given, but asked to come along?" Rey asked and R2 just flashed lights at her. "Fine. You can come but you may not like it. Another forest planet is at the end of our journey."

R2 twittered something and Rey only smiled. She turned to start to input the first set of coordinates that she had been dreaming of. It wasn't their final destination, but it was a good start. She had no clue what was waiting for her when she arrived at her destination,e she but she was going to face whatever it was. She wasn’t alone, though, and that gave her strength face it head on.

XxXxXxX

Chewbacca was the first to say something as the stars reverted to their normal pinpricks of light as they eased out of lightspeed. From their far orbit of the planet, it looked much like Jakku, only without the large barren wastes made by the crash landing of the ships during the Battle of Jakku.

"Tatooine," Rey whispered. Luke had told her all about it. It was the first stop on her journey. There was the first piece of a puzzle on the planet. Luke had found it on a visit to the planet in the aftermath of the defeat of the Empire, but he'd known right away that it wasn't for him. It was for her. She now had to claim it.

Chewbacca asked a question and R2 bleeped out a string of curses that had Rey laughing in her seat.

"I can go alone, R2. You don't need to get sand in your servos. What I need to find, only I can. We just need to land at Anchorhead.” Rey looked to Chewbacca, “Maybe you can find that part you've been looking for." He smiled a toothy grin at her that she'd not seen on his face since the death of Han.

Rey set them on a course towards Anchorhead, which took them no time at all to arrive. Chewbacca laughed as they were given the bay to land in saying that it was the same one they used all those years ago that had put the same path as Luke.

The outfit that Rey had worn on Jakku no longer fit her, so when she left the bay they were in, she made the first stop at a shop to get planet friendly clothes. She had money, given to her by Luke, for when she left him. He'd told her that his life was on Sanctuary, and that he no longer needed it. Rey hadn't known that he hadn't planned to even attempt to see his sister before he died. He'd also given her paperwork to transfer everything that he had in banks across the galaxy for the continuation of the Jedi. That she hadn't been shocked by at all.

No one paid her any mind as she moved through Anchorhead. Strangers were the way of life for that area, and many of those strangers were not ones that someone wanted to bother, for the sake of their own life. Rey had no clue the direction of the place that she needed to find, and it was five vendor stalls before someone pointed her in the direction of the Jundland Wastes.

"Only fools go there," a voice said from behind her. Rey turned to him and cocked her head to the side, looking at him. It wasn't hard to read him. His pulse was slow, he didn't see her as a threat. The people around, though, were wary of him. It wasn't fear though. It was respect.

"Then call me a fool," Rey said, but she didn't stay for him to say anything else. She turned in the direction that the vendor had pointed, and started towards the Wastes. She was at the edge of the city, when she heard a speeder coming in her direction. She gripped her staff tight in her hand, the flowing shirt she had bought hid her lightsaber.

Stopping, Rey waited. She wasn't shocked to realize that it was the man from before. She looked at him as he approached her. His dark hair was a little strange for the desert planet. Planting her feet, she readied herself for a fight if it came. Her senses were on high alert and the shifting sand beneath her feet wasn't helping her in settling down.

"You'll not make it to the wastes without a speeder," the man said as he shut his speeder down.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"My name is Gavin," he supplied, looking at her like he expected her to give him her name as well. She only stared at him. His heart rate was still calm and he was radiating worry. Worry about her, or about something else she wasn't sure.

"My name is Rey."

"I'll take you to the Wastes if you want."

"And if I said no?"

"I'd probably follow you until you came back."

A growl from a distance told Rey that Chewbacca had indeed left the ship. Her ears were attuned to the Wookie, him being one of two living humanoids she's spent any time with. Her eyes found him and saw that he was looking at her. His eyes were narrowed in recognition. He knew the man.

"Gavin, before we make any more plans, I'd like to tell you that my Wookie friend is watching us now."

Gavin turned his head and his whole body stiffened as he found Chewbacca looking at them. "Chewbacca." Gavin turned back to her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rey. And that is my companion. Who are you?"

"Gavin Darklighter."

"Biggs' cousin. Luke talked about him often." Rey stepped towards the speeder. She got into the secondary seat. Gavin looked at her shocked. "To Ben Kenobi's hut."

"Are you..." Gavin stopped talking when Rey shifted in the seat and her shirt parted enough to see the lightsaber that was laying against her inner thigh. "You're a Jedi."

"Luke's final apprentice."

There were no more words as they sped through the desert. Rey catalogued all the differences between Tatooine and Jakku. In a world of shifting sands, and the creatures who lived in those sands, the whine of technology in the middle of the Wastes was easy to find for her. Exactly like Luke had said. The hut was a waste, and Gavin didn't offer to get out with her. It was easy to tell that no one came out there, not even the Jawas.

The small cube that she found buried five feet down in the sand was deceptive. It looked much like a child's toy, but she knew what it was. An ancient holocron. From before Sentinels had stopped being allowed to seek out, and bond with their Guide. Before the Jedi Order killed those who did it anyway. The way of life that Rey was determined to bring back for the Jedi. No one else would have to suffer like Luke had,

"Anakin never understood what Padme was because we kept that knowledge from him," a voice said and Rey turned to see an old man there.

"Master Kenobi."

"I didn't know what Luke was until after I died. I wanted to tell him, but Yoda forbid it. I understand now why. To be rejected by one's Guide hurts. I've seen the aftermath in my death. We are lucky he didn't go Dark Side because of it."

"No, you are lucky that he didn't kill himself in the aftermath of the destruction of the second Death Star. He could have, and then none of this would have been. Kylo Ren has his part to play and so do I. I have what I need."

"Rey."

But Rey didn't let him say anything else. She turned and left. As if that holocron was the only thing holding up that hut, it collapsed. The Force willed it that it had stayed until she could get the holocron and it was no longer needed.

"Thank you," Rey said.

"I think that the only thing that I did was save you time."

"Still, it allows me to get away from here sooner rather than later. Luke said that the Darklighter family had left Tatooine."

"I come back and visit on occasion. To remind me what I am fighting for. It was luck that you came when you did. I'm leaving tonight."

"There is no such thing as luck to a Force user."

"You said you were Luke's last apprentice."

"He died before I left the planet he was on."

"Then you are the girl that Poe and Finn talk about."

"You know them?"

"I'm in Poe's squadron."

"I'm glad. How are they doing?"

"Finn recovered from his injuries perfectly. General Organa made sure that he was put into a bacta tank. Do you want me to..." Gavin stopped.

Rey didn't answer. She watched as Anchorhead grew bigger and bigger on the horizon. It looked like a mirage.

"Don't lie to them. You can tell them that you saw me and tell them that I'm good. That I'll be back soon. I have something that I need to finish and then I'll rejoin the Resistance along with Chewbacca and R2."

"So R2 is with you?"

"It seems he's decided that I am his new person."

Gavin laughed.

"It was hard to see him on powerdown mode for all those years. He was always so active, and happy, tormenting C-3PO. I swear he lived to make 3PO lose his mind."

"He's sad but I think that he knew what Luke was planning before I did."

"R2 understood him better than anyone else in the galaxy."

The speeder stopped and Rey realized that they were outside the bay where the Falcon was. Chewbacca was standing there and shook hands with Gavin as he stepped out of the speeder. The Wookie barked a greeting and Gavin just smiled at him.

R2 popped opened a small door on his side and Rey saw that it was a hiding spot. She slipped the holocron inside of him. The door snapped shut and R2 rocked back and forth, twittering at Gavin and then making a raspberry sound. Gavin made the sound back and Rey just laughed.


	3. Part 3

Rey was alone in what was now her room on the Falcon. The sound of nails on the floor of the room had her looking up.

"I've been wondering where you are." The Vornskr didn't react at all, he just came closer. He sat down at her feet, staring at her. "Durm."

Rey held her hand out and the Spirit Animal pushed his head up into her hand. The bed giggled a little as Strang moved across the pillow towards Durm. The Vornskr jumped onto the bed and wrapped itself around the Ysalamiri. R2 was in the cockpit and would alert them if they dropped out of lightspeed before they arrived at the waypoint to head towards their next stop. There was only one more after that before she went to the final destination.

A knock on the door startled Rey out of her thoughts. A thought opened the door. There stood Chewbacca. He waved his hand to ask permission to enter.

"Of course." Rey stood up from the bed and took the chair at the table used for eating. The bed was the only place big enough for Chewbacca to sit down at. Strang and Durm disappeared. She'd known that Chewbacca could see the Spirit Animals. It had been apparent from the moment that the Wookie had seen Luke's barely there Spirit Animal. The large Krayt Dragon had been evident in the moments after Rey had met the Jedi.

Chewbacca sat on the bed and relaxed back. The room had been cleaned, and rearranged by the Wookie during the last five years. It looked nothing like how it had been when her and Finn had escaped from Jakku. A growled question had Rey turning to him.

"Strang is mine. Durm is not. I'm just watching him for his person."

A wuffed statement and another question had Rey smiling, but not answering. She just shrugged her shoulders. The Wookie chuckled another statement and all Rey did was smirk. Durm appeared on the bed at Chewbacca's hip. The Vornskr lowered his head down and growled at the Wookie before jumping at him. Chewbacca didn't react and the Spirit Animal just passed through him.

"He's a mite playful."

Chewbacca barked laughter for a minute before he settled down. He wanted to know where they were going.

"R2 knows. R2 has been there before. He holds the coordinates."

Chewbacca spoke again and Rey just shrugged.

"Luke called the planet Dagobah. He only told me that it had the second of three things that I needed. And that the last planet _had_ to be last and that R2 would tell me where it was only after Dagobah."

The Wookie bid his goodnight and lumbered from the room. Rey moved back to the bed and laid down with Strang arranging himself at her head and Durm laying at her back. She was excited to meet Durm's person. She had hoped that on the third planet she would meet them. She felt so alone, and while Chewbacca helped, she knew that she would need to meet her guide and do it soon.

Rey closed her eyes to dream of a planet of green full of trees and happiness. It made her heart ache to dream of her guide like that. She pushed the dreams away to dream of space, dark and cold.

XxXxXxX

Dagobah was as dark and dank as Luke had said it would be. Rey found the spot that Luke had told her would be the only place that would hold the Falcon as they had no landing craft that she could take down alone.

Chewbacca didn't want to let her go alone into the swamps of the planet. He made sure that she knew it loudly and often as they were landing.

"I have to do this alone. You may be Force sensitive, but this is my quest."

Then Chewbacca said something low enough so that Rey almost missed it. She turned to look at him. Luke had never told her that.

"What do you mean that you want to see the resting place of Master Yoda?"

Chewbacca told her the tale of how he came to be in slaver's hands when Han rescued him. How he had been there on Kashyyyk when Order 66 had gone out, and the Jedi had been wiped from the galaxy. How he had helped Yoda escape and his capture by the Empire was worth it. He told her of how he wanted to say goodbye to his friend properly.

"I'll leave you at Yoda's hut, but his body disappeared."

Rey's heart broke when Chewbacca told her that his spirit was still bound to the swamp and that just being there would help him. She nodded and allowed him to follow her to the hut that had been taken over by the creatures that Yoda had kept back for decades. She could feel the darkness in that section of the swamp, but first she had to leave Chewbacca where he wouldn't cause her an issue.

The Dark Side cave was exactly how Luke had described it. It made her skin crawl, but she knew that she had to enter it. She unclipped her lightsaber from her belt and laid it, and her staff on a rock. She only took her mind and her body in with her. Both scared her enough.

Darkness was everywhere as she entered the cave. It wasn't long before she realized that she walked farther than possible, still she kept going.

After nearly ten minutes of walking, she realized that someone was behind her. She turned and saw a young man standing there. He was smiling at her, dressed in dark brown colors and his hands covered in blood. Rey's heart plummeted to her stomach, and then tried to escape through her throat as she saw the bodies behind the man. It was members of the Resistance that she remembered seeing.

The man just stood there staring at her, and Rey wasn't sure what to do. She feared making him angry. She felt nothing off of him. Was this what her Guide would do if she never found him? Was this the fate if she had never found her Force abilities? Or was this what was going to happen no matter what?

Then the ache in her heart started. Rey cocked her head to the side and stared at him. The ache was coming from him. It felt like he had no heart at all. That it had all been burned out of him. There were but fifteen steps between them, but Rey took them at a run. She crashed into him and they fell backwards onto the ground of the cave. He tried to fight out of her hold, but all she did was wrap her arms around him and hold on tighter. Slowly, the man stopped fighting her and just laid there. Rey started to sob as she held him close.

It was like all breath left his body and Rey sat up to find that she was straddling a grave instead of a body. The language on the graver marker wasn't in one that she could read. There were two lightsabers crossed on it and beyond the marker she saw herself standing there. She was dressed in black and her eyes were hard. She was standing there with vengeance wrapped around every single line of her body.

The vision blinked out and once again she found herself at the mouth of the cave with the darkness behind her, and the weak sunlight in front of her. She turned back to look at the darkness, and found that it was just darkness. She wasn't sure if she had passed the test or not, but she knew that she didn't understand it. Not yet.

As she climbed out, she felt something in her hand. She looked down to find that it was another holocron cube. She smiled as she emerged fully from the darkness. There was little more that she needed to do on the planet, but she would give Chewbacca all the time that he wanted to grieve for a friend who had been the last of the Jedi, who had no one, but a lost boy to grieve for him when he passed. His name not uttered by friends and cast into oblivion.

A tree looked perfect for climbing as she approached the hut so that was what she did. There had been a few trees on Sanctuary that she had liked to climb and sit in for hours when she had the time. Just being around so much life was still so shocking for her. The life here in the swamp was different than it had been for her on Sanctuary, but it was somehow felt the same. Jakku had it's own forms of life, but she hadn't been able to interact with them that much because they were night creatures, when the planet was cool they would escape from their hiding places deep below the sand.

The sound of chittering started above her and for a few seconds she was afraid of being attacked, but when she reached out with the Force, she only found playful feelings. Something was playing in the tree limbs above her. Just as she looked up, something fell down and landed in her lap. It looked up at her with bright eyes. One was bright purple and the other was ice blue. It chittered at something still above her. Something chittered back and then she had a second creature in her lap. It had the same color eyes except the eyes were reversed. The first creature used her like a climbing post and clambered up to her shoulder to chitter back at it's friend.

Rey was about to push the first creature off her when she felt it. It wasn't a friend, the other creature was a sibling and they were fighting. There was a feeling of playful love between them. The second creature climbed up the other side of her and sat down on her opposite shoulder. Still chittering back and forth, Rey laughed at them. She leaned back into the tree trunk and closed her eyes. She pushed the world around her out of her mind and meditated. She hadn't since Luke's death and she knew that she needed to.

When Rey meditated she always lost track of time. On Sanctuary she would track how long she'd been doing it by how the sun moved across the sky, but here on Dagobah, she couldn't do that. The only thing she knew was that the creatures were no longer on her and Chewbacca was staring up at her with a smile on his face. He held his arms out and she shifted and dropped down, the Wookie catching her. Chewbacca chuffed laughter as he set her down on the ground.

"Are we ready to leave?" Rey asked as she righted her clothes. She was still wearing the clothes from Tatooine as the swamp was muggy. She was very happy she hadn't changed out of them yet. The clothes she had from Sanctuary would have been way too hot for her. Chewbacca nodded his agreement that he was ready to leave.

R2 was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp of the Falcon. The hiding place where the first holocron was inside his body was popped open and Rey slipped the second in there with it. R2 twittered something at the both of them. Chewbacca just ignored the droid but Rey was a little confused. The droid was talking about going home. The droid started towards the cockpit and when Rey entered the room, R2 was docked into the ship and she looked at the readout. Naboo.

"Where is Naboo?"

Chewbacca wuffed out a long answer about the history of the planet in his long memory. About the blockade years and years before, and how it had propelled an otherwise unknown planet into the spotlight in the galaxy. And then how it went back to anonymity after, then Senator Palpatine, became the Chancellor.

"Palpatine, like Emperor Palpatine?"

Chewbacca barked a short answer.

"He was the Senator for Naboo?" Rey asked.

Chewbacca nodded.

"And we are going there? Why?" Rey asked but R2 just unjacked himself and rolled away. "You are an asshole!"

Chewbacca laughed as he set up their first path towards Naboo.

Rey wondered about the reasoning behind why there would be a holocron on Naboo. It didn't make any sense at all.


	4. Part 4

Rey sat in the cockpit of the Falcon while she waited for clearance for a docking bay in Theed, the capital city of Naboo. She looked at the half of the planet that she could see. It looked beautiful, she could tell why Queen Amidala, had wanted to protect the planet.

"You've been cleared for landing in bay thirteen. Follow your escort to the bay and be prepared to surrender all weapons when you debark from the ship."

"Of course," Rey said and moved the ship out of orbit. A one man fighter appeared in front of her and she followed it down. She wondered what they would want her to do about her lightsaber because she wasn't leaving it with them. If they forced her to take it off, she'd just take it back to her room on the ship.

Chewbacca wasn't going to let her out of his sight on this planet. There were too many chances of her having a sensory spike and going into a zone out in a populated place like Theed.

Chewbacca barked at the guard who was at the bottom of the ramp when it was down enough for them to exit the ship. The guard's eyes went right to the lightsaber at her waist. He turned towards a guard at the edge of the bay and waved. It meant something, but Rey wasn't sure what.

"Hold please, Mistress Jedi," the man said.

Rey stopped halfway down the ramp and just looked at the man. Chewbacca was growling lowly under his breath at the guard, but the man ignored him. R2, though, came down the ramp and bypassed both of them, twittering at the man.

"R2-D2," a woman said from the entrance to the bay. R2 twittered at her and went right past the guard to stop at her heels. Rey looked up at the woman and her voice left her. She knew what the Queens of Naboo looked like from the historical pictures that Chewbacca had showed her on their way to Naboo. Why was the Queen there? To meet with them? "It has been too long since you and Luke visited us."

Luke had been to Naboo? Why had he come to Naboo?

"Come, Mistress Jedi, we will go to the palace and talk. Naboo is always a friend to the Jedi. The Jedi helped to save our planet and Queen Amidala."

Rey started down the ramp and when she passed by the guard, he did didn't try and take the lightsaber from her waist or stop her. Rey followed behind the Queen through the streets and just looked at the beauty of the city. It was so pretty. Sanctuary had been wild lands, but it never looked like humans lived there. But Theed was a natural beauty, the human additions didn't detract from the nature around it.

The throne room was the location that they stopped in. The Queen sat upon her throne, but Rey and Chewbacca were given seats right at the edge of the dias. There were guards at the back of the room but there was no one else.

"Queen..."

"Jewla. My name is Jewla. What is yours, Mistress Jedi?"

"Rey."

"Rey what?"

"That I do not know." It had never bothered her before. There were a lot of people on Jakku who had no last name. Whether it was on purpose, or because they truly didn't know, she was never sure, but she had never felt left out because of it.

"What do you mean?"

"I was left by my parents on the planet Jakku when I was younger. I only knew my given name not my last name."

"Interesting. You have a look about you. Something very familiar."

"I don't know how, Your Majesty." Rey looked at her and tried to catalogue everything. She wasn't lying. The Queen thought that she looked like someone that she knew.

"Sola Naberrie, Your Majesty," someone said as they entered the room. Given the smell of gun oil, sweat, and leather, Rey knew it was a guard without turning around. Another scent entered along with a heartbeat. The scent, though had Rey inhaling sharply and focusing just on it. She inhaled the scent again and it sent her on a wave of memories. The scent of her mother as she hugged her for the last time before leaving her on Jakku. She'd never been given a reason for why she was left. She'd never really known. Luke hadn't known either. The memories of her childhood assaulted her mind, and she didn't want to leave. In that moment, there was nothing but those memories.

The pain of an electric shock connected with her hand. She looked down and saw R2 right there, his little electric probe primed for another shot. She'd zoned out. She'd focused so much on the scent of the new person that she had zoned out.

Chewbacca was there behind R2 and was keeping several people away from her, medics by the look of them.

"I'm fine now, Chewbacca. But please continue to keep them away." Rey looked to see the Queen looking at her with a soft look on her face, beside the Queen was the woman who had sent her into a zone out.

"Jedi Rey, this is Sola Naberrie. Sister of Padme Amidala. Aunt of Luke Skywalker."

"Luke and R2 visited me before he went into hiding," Sola said. She had a frown on her face. "I wasn't aware that Padme's child had lived until he told me that he was Padme's son. He told me that he had a sister, but that Leia refused to know anything about her parents. That she'd had good parents who had raised her well, and she didn't want to diminish her memory of them with others."

"You smell like my mother did," Rey said.

"Yes. It's a family perfume. The knowledge of making it is passed down from mother to daughter. I taught my daughters. What was your mother's name?"

Rey wasn't sure that she should answer. She knew why Luke had sent her to Naboo, but she hadn't realized that Luke's own family was from Naboo as well. But if that scent was passed down from mother to daughter and her own mother smelled of it... "Ryoo."

Sola gasped and rushed forward. Rey opened her arms and let the woman hug her. She heard Chewbacca step back away from her and even R2 wheeled away. She let her grandmother hold onto her so tight that she was afraid that the woman was going to hurt herself, but she didn't let go of the woman either. She held onto her, but not hard enough that it would hurt. She was strong and it would be easy to hurt someone.

Rey's mind was racing. It was overwhelming that she was related to Luke. Had he known? Had Luke known that she was the granddaughter of Sola or had this whole trip here been to see the evidence of his own past?

"What do you know of Sentinel Jedi?"

"Sentinel Jedi? Are they like the Jedi Masters?" Sola asked.

"No. Sentinel Jedi are not made, they are born. The history was wiped by the Jedi order a few hundred years ago, but there were holocrons hidden across the galaxy byJedi who felt that it wasn't a good idea to remove that information."

"And what brings you to Naboo?" The Queen asked.

"I was sent here by Luke. He passed away in his sleep."

"Oh." Sola looked sad.

"I don't know if he knew that I was your granddaughter or not, he never told me why I was coming here. In fact, only R2 knew that. Just as R2 knows the final location of my quest."

"Do you like being led around with no understanding of why?"

"In this case, the destination is only important for the information that it holds. The Jedi that hid the Holocrons chose locations that were only significant to them. It could have been Coruscant or Mustafar, or any number of planets. There are three holocrons out there. One holds the history of the Sentinels, one hold the history of Guides, and the final holds the history of their rise and fall inside of the Jedi order. I don't know which I have found."

"Anakin loved my sister," Sola said.

"Yes, he did. He loved her and he didn't understand what she was to him, and it sent him down a very dark path. The Jedi Order's decision to hide what she was meant to be to him created the world that we have today. If he'd had the training necessary to understand that Padme was his Guide, and they were allowed to be together, he would have never turned. The Jedi used cases like his to show them why Sentinels and Guides had to be separated. Sentinels rely on the Force like other Jedi, but their ability to stay sane and stable, a Guide is needed for that. Luke lived a long time without his Guide."

"But Padme was human. She wasn't a Jedi."

"No, she wasn't. All Guides are not Jedi. Sentinels are Jedi, Guides are not."

"Why?"

"Because the mind of a non-Jedi works a little different. A Guide is perfect for their Sentinel." Rey smiled at her grandmother and relaxed back into her chair. "I'll find my Guide out there somewhere."

"Who was Luke's Guide?" Sola asked.

"That is not information that you need to know. It's private and nothing can be done now to fix what happened there." Rey sighed and looked at Chewbacca. "When the Jedi removed the knowledge of the Sentinels, they also removed the knowledge of the Guides. Where Jedi were identified as children, and Sentinels not long after the Jedi were found, Guides used to be found around age seven. Luke's Guide would have known what he was and understood what he was by the time that he met Luke. Luke wouldn't have been rejected by him."

"And you hope to change that?"

"In some ways, yes. There is a lot to be done but first, I have time. I'd love to stay and meet my family."


	5. Part 5

The Falcon was in orbit around one of the moons in the Naboo system before Rey allowed her emotions to get the better of her. The Naberries were a lovely family, but all had gone into politics, and Rey had little use for politics. It hadn't helped the Jedi in anyway in the long term.

Chewbacca was silent in the seat beside her. R2 was behind them both. He was jacked into the Falcon's system and downloading and updating the star charts. Queen Jewla had given them all the current star charts that Naboo had. Which, for the outlying areas, was a huge update on what the Falcon had.

"What is that planet?" Rey asked as one appeared on the screen.

Chewbacca knew it. He looked at R2 with a confused look on his face. R2 twittered at the Wookie and Chewbacca woofed back at him. It was nonsense to her. Half words and unfinished sentences. Rey wasn't able to follow it at all. Five minutes of nonsense and then R2 unjacked and left. Chewbacca bellowed after him, but the droid ignored them.

"Where are we going?"

Chewbacca pressed a button and the information for the planet popped up on the screen. Rey had never heard of the planet before or the system. Yavin was a gas giant and it had several planets, but the one in particular they were going to was Yavin 4. It was currently uninhabited, but there was a small blurb of information about it. It was the site of the destruction of the first Death Star. Yavin 4 was the location that the, then Rebel Alliance, had made their base. The note was typed in as an addendum, probably added by Chewbacca.

"Who would have hidden that holocron there?"

Chewbacca just shrugged. He nodded towards the back before getting up and leaving. Rey gunned the ship out of orbit and moved towards the first hyperspace path that they needed to use to get to the Yavin system. Once the stars were stretched along, Rey was able to relax.

They had stayed on Naboo for a week. Chewbacca had been shown around the forest by a group of Gungans, and Rey had stayed at some lake house that the Naberries owned. It had been wonderful, and Rey was thankful for the swimming lessons that Luke had given her.. He hadn't been the best at it, learning out of necessity, then never really using it anymore, but he had taught Rey enough. Younger members, cousins, of the family, had taught her more. The kids were all intrigued by the fact that she'd been born on a ship, and had then lived on a desert planet. The thought of a whole planet being a desert was a shock to them. Though they knew of them in passing from their lessons in school,, it was different meeting someone who had been on one.

When Luke had visited them, he'd not talked about his past that much. He was mute where Rey was talkative. Her past had brought her to where she was, and she wouldn't be who she was without it. Anyone who shamed her for it would just have to learn that they weren't going to get a rise out of her for it.

It got her thinking of Finn, though, and how he was doing with the Resistance. She wanted to know how he was _really_ doing. Darklighter had been able to tell her some things, but it wasn't any of the personal things that she wanted to know. He was her first friend, even if he had lied to her, but she'd understood. Poe had trusted him, and for her that had been enough once she found out the truth of Finn's life. She even missed BB-8, even if she had become attached to R2 through the long years.

General Organa probably figured that she was never coming back after being gone for five years. Rey had to have the knowledge contained in the holocrons before she went back to the Resistance. Then and only then would she be able to move on to the New Republic. That was her ultimate goal. To stand before the new Senate and declare the Jedi an entity of their own.

There would be those that would not like it, but there was safety for the Jedi out there. For the Force users who had no training, but who wanted it. Luke had spent his years in hiding making plans and doing what needed to be done to create a safe place for new trainees. He'd failed with Ben Solo, he didn't want a repeat of that failure.

Rey was going over everything that Luke had taught her when she remembered something that Malla had taught her as well. She stood up from her seat and moved towards what had once been a smaller hold. It had been retrofitted to be a bedroom for Chewbacca. She knocked on the door and looked at the Wookie who opened the door.

"I had a friend years back that taught me a lot about Wookies, and I forgot some of it until just now. Humans have scents, and those scents are passed down by family lines. You knew that I was related to Luke in some way from the moment that we met. You knew that Luke and General Organa were related."

Chewbacca barked an agreement, and then went a step farther, telling her that he knew that she was a Sentinel because there was a scent that Sentinels put off, and he'd not smelled it before Luke since Yoda. He'd never smelled a Guide, but he was sure that he'd be able to pick out the scent that Han put off that marked him as a Guide as soon as he smelled it in someone else again.

"Were Wookies how Guides were found before?"

Chewbacca weaved a tale of the races that had strong olfactories. How there were thirteen races in the galaxy that had been found that could do it. But it was generally the Wookie Jedi who found Guides on planets, from what Luke had told him.

"Did Luke make you want to stay?" Rey didn't like feeling that Chewbacca had been forced to stay out of a sense of duty to Luke, or as a way to help Han in the afterlife.

Chewbacca hugged her tight, making it a little hard for her to breath, but with him wrapped around her, she could feel his emotions.The Force giving her what his words couldn't. He loved her, and it wasn't out of being anything other than what she was. Han had taken a shine to her and he'd liked her because of that, but it was the aftermath of it all that had proven she was worthy of his love. He saw her like a cub, a child. Rey wrapped her arms around him tighter and clung to him as she cried into his fur. Chewbacca didn't try to get her to stop crying, he just held her close while she purged her emotions. She'd never cried for the loss of her family when they had had left her on Jakku. She hadn't cried when Sola told her that Ryoo and the man that she had ran off with had been found dead by the First Order years before in a cargo ship. They had been trying to make it as smugglers. Sola had no clue why her daughter hadn't come home until Rey had shown up.

It was rumors and supposition that the First Order had been looking for Force users throughout the galaxy, Luke told her that he had heard whispers, but he didn’t have any proof to go on. If Ryoo had known that Rey had the Force, why wouldn't she have taken her to Luke? Or at least the Resistance? What had scared them so bad to leave her on Jakku? Rey knew that she'd probably never know. Only the Force knew, and so far it wasn't telling her anything.

Rey finally pulled back from the Wookie, and dried her tears, a smile on her face.

"Luke said that sometimes the best family was the family that one finds when trying to get away. That's you, R2, Poe, BB-8, and Finn."

Chewbacca huffed an agreement and motioned for her to sit down. Rey noticed that he'd been getting ready to eat, and it didn’t shock her to see a secondary food plate on the table. Rey took the seat as the Wookie pulled food out of the warmer. Rey had found out that Chewbacca preferred to eat things he had hunted himself, but often settled for what was available to them in space.. Rey had never had the luxury of choice, subsisting mostly on rations, so she was just thankful for food.

They ate dinner together, laughing, talking, and just being what they were, a family, even with R2 at the edge of the room, hooked into the computer to keep track of the ship. Life was good.


	6. Part 6

Rey looked at the planet through the viewing area of the Falcon. She then turned her gaze out to where the Death Star had been. All of the pieces of it had been collected from where it had been destroyed. The Alliance hadn't wanted anyone to be able to replicate even one bit of it.

The upgraded sensors that Chewbacca had put on the Falcon while she'd been training were being used to scan Yavin. There was no evidence of villages or anything remotely similar, but there were small areas of concentrated life, most likely hives of animals. There was one area near one of the larger temples on the planet which seemed like a good spot to land the ship on.. Sensors picked up what looked like a housing unit. It was up in a tree and didn't resemble anything like what an animal would create.

Chewbacca wasn't going to let her go alone this time. He quickly prepared his bowcaster and checked over her newer blaster before leaving the ship. With there being so much native life on the planet, Rey understood why the Wookie wanted her to have a blaster on her. A lightsaber was good for combat, and freeing oneself, but if there was a charging animal headed for her, a blaster would be needed to take care of them. She was taking her staff with her as well. The whole planet was untamed forest, and she was going to take everything with her that she thought she'd need.

There was a clearing two clicks from where the tree house was and Rey landed the Falcon there. Chewbacca was waiting for her at the ramp when she had cycled the Falcon down.

"R2 stay on the Falcon. Anyone tries to get on, alert me. I have the comlink with me."

R2 twitted an affirmative and moved out towards the cockpit. She smiled as she watched him go. He was a plucky little droid and she was very happy that over the years, Luke had never had his memory wiped like so many other droids usually had. It made for a less controllable, but more loyal droid. R2 did do what he wanted, but he did everything that he could for those he considered his family.

"Chewbacca, do you want to take to the trees?" Rey asked. If there was anyone actually alive in that area of the planet, they would have seen or heard the arrival of the Falcon. Chewbacca nodded and started up one of the closer trees. She waited until he was up in one of the taller ones and he'd started from limb to limb. She followed and kept her ear out for him making sure that they stayed at the same pace. It wasn't hard to keep up with him. While he was good at going from tree to tree it took time as he wasn't used to the trees on Yavin. As they got closer to the treehouse, Rey was able to pick out the sound of a heartbeat. It was too big to be a creature in the tree, she recognized it as a human heart beat. She wasn't shocked to find a man standing at the base of the tree.

Rey looked at him. He was old, older than Luke had been, and very dark skinned. He was dressed in simple clothes that looked like he made them from native animals skins t. It wasn't until he moved that she saw that he was one handed. His second wasn't there at all. It was odd given how accessible prosthetic were in this day and age. Even simple non moveable hands were given out for free on most planets. The mechanical hands were harder to come by for most, but still, something that could be done.

"Hello," the man said.

"Hello."

"What are you doing? Coming to visit me?"

"Just visiting the location of the Rebel base."

"Now see, you did that well," the man said. He looked at Rey like she was a puzzle. "I can't tell if you are lying or not."

Rey didn't say a thing. She let her hearing dial up to where she could hear the subtleness of his heartbeat. He didn't react at all. Chewbacca was in the trees above him, getting ready to drop to help her if she needed.

"Why would I be on this planet if not to visit?" Rey asked.

"This planet holds many secrets. Some are easy to find and others are not so easy to find."

"And you think that you are the person to stop me?"

"Who says I am alone?"

Rey knew that the man was stalling, but stalling for what, she wasn't sure. It wasn't hard to tell that he was calm. Almost too calm. His heart rate never jumped above a resting rate. His eyes were still and calm as well. He was a man who was in total control of himself.

"The only people who live on this planet do so because they want to be left alone. There is no other recluse on this planet that will come to your aid. Just as I mean you no harm. I come for a bit of treasure and that's it."

"What one calls treasures another calls trash."

"And what one calls trash, they call it so to hide it." Rey relaxed into a stance that Luke had taught her. One of the few bits of training he'd learned from long dead masters of the art of Lightsaber fighting.

"You are a learned girl," the man said as he stood up and moved closer to her. Rey stayed where she was. Her robe that she wore against the chill of the wind of the planet hid her lightsaber but not her staff.. A perfect weapon if a fight broke out, and if dropped, the symbol for Chewbacca to know that something was up. So far Rey was sure that Chewbacca was hidden. "I like learned people. Come inside and we can chat and break bread over a meal."

"I have nothing to bring to the meal."

"That is fine." The man turned and grabbed a bit of rope at his side. He pulled on it and up he went while a rock came down. He stopped just at the top of the ladder that led onto a landing of sorts. He looked down at her before waving Rey up.

At the top of the ladder, when Rey was on two feet at the landing, she looked out into trees surrounding the house. She was barely able to spot Chewbacca and that was only because she knew where his heartbeat was.

"You picked a beautiful spot to make your home on Yavin 4."

"Thank you. I like it and that's all that really matters."

Rey stepped into the main living area of the tree house and found that there were two rooms branched off of it. It was a rather large place for a man to live in alone. She sat down at the table when the man directed her towards it. From the seat that he took, he could see everything in the house. From where she sat, she could see little. It was a strategic placement of the table. She shifted in the seat and a coin fell from her pocket, aided by the Force. Rey bent down to pick it up and she noticed that the floor was marked under the chair that she was in, but that the one under the man's wasn't. Whoever regularly sat in her seat shifted or stood and shifted the chair as they did.

"Did you find it?"

"I did. It rolled a little." Rey held up the coin and showed it to him. It was just a random coin from a random planet. It helped to sell that she was just a traveler who went from place to place. The man's eyes narrowed at it but he smiled. He turned and moved towards what looked like a chest. It was easy to see that he and whoever lived with him did live a simple life. From inside the chest it looked like he pulled butter and bread followed by some kind of dried meat.

The man kept his back to her while he worked on the food. It left Rey to look around the entire place. There were signs of a child being raised in the place. Dents and nicks in the walls that were at a much lower height than the man. There was a height chart along the wall outside the bedroom farthest from the door. There was only a single way in and out that she could see, but that didn't mean that there wasn't a roof access hatch.

So the man was here with a child that was pretty young when they had arrived. There was no way to tell the sex of the child from what she could see, but she knew that whoever the child was they were no longer a child. She couldn't hear a heartbeat from the person so they were out of her range of hearing.

"You are a good liar, Sir. But where is your child?"

The man turned to look at her and before she could even think, he was across the room and trying to go out the door. Rey reacted as quick as she could and was across the room, lightsaber in hand, activated with the blade stretched across the door. The man's eyes widened out and he tried to move back but the thump behind them had Rey turning.

Standing there was a tall slender young man. His eyes were narrowed as they stared at the lightsaber she had out. On his hip was a lightsaber as well. His hand went for it and it was drawn before Rey could react, the dark purple blade slid free. The older man backed up away from both of them. He moved to stand behind the younger man, in a safe location. Only then did Rey look up at the younger man. The face was thin, much like her own.

As if she was seeing into the past, his face changed and turned into that of a chubby cheeked child. Whose eyes were a perfect match for a buried memory of her childhood.

"Race?"

"Rey?"


	7. Part 7

Rey didn't even hesitate. She dropped the lightsaber to the floor. As her finger left the activator button, the blade slide back into the hilt. Race dropped his as well and when Rey jumped into his arms, he wrapped them around her tight. She buried her nose in his neck and inhaled. Underneath was the scent she remembered as a child, lying in their bed because they hated to sleep alone.

"I was told what happened to mom and dad and I worried, but I hoped. I hoped that we would be together again." Rey had kept him a secret because it was better to never talk about him. She had known that her parents were scared when she was left on Jakku, and she wasn't sure if Race was the reason they were scared. He was the long held secret of her heart and mind.

"Mom and dad dropped me here after they dropped you off on that other planet I was found by Wind here. He took me in and..." Race looked down at Rey's lightsaber. "Who found you?"

"I was on Jakku and there was no one to help me there. I didn't realize that I had the ability to use the Force until five years ago. I have been with Luke Skywalker training."

"Skywalker?" Wind's head shot up and his face was full of confusion. "What about Leia Skywalker?"

"Leia Organa. She's the General of the Resistance."

"What of the Empire?"

"You really are isolated here," Rey pointed out. Race dragged her over to the table and sat her down in his spot while he stood beside her. Wind took his own seat before turning to her. Rey told him everything that she had learned from Luke in her lessons from where he grew up to how he joined the Rebels and the aftermath of the killing of Palpatine and the forming of the New Republic. From Luke trying to reform and teach Jedi to the betrayal of Ben Solo, and the death of all trainees except him, and to Snoke. Then her training with him for five years. She left out everything about Sentinels, though. If Wind had trained Race to be a Jedi, and even made him or had him make a Lightsaber, he was Jedi. Given his age, he was a Jedi that had made it through Order 66.

"That's..." Wind stopped suddenly and he looked out the small window. "Why was I here? I could have..."

"Who are you?" Rey asked. Race inhaled but he didn't say a thing.

"I was a Jedi Master when Palpatine had the Jedi wiped out. I was called Mace Windu, but I just took the name Wind in the aftermath of the Order. I fell from a building on Coruscant and was found by a smuggler in the aftermath of it all. He got me off planet and when I was healed enough to live, he dropped me off on the planet of my choosing."

"What about your holocron?"

"What?" Wind looked at her like she had five heads.

"I have Kenobi's and Yoda's. Luke came online as a Sentinel in the aftermath of killing Palpatine and the death of his father. His Guide knew nothing of what he was and rejected him. My Guide is out there. Race's Guide is out there."

"I'm a what?" Race asked.

Rey looked at the corner of the room where Durm and Strang were visible to her. She wasn't sure if Wind or Race could see them. A growl broke the air and the two men turned to look at the Spirit Animals.

"He's a Sentinel. And you are a Sentinel. There has been no record of twin Jedi being both Sentinels, ever. Yoda and I spent years researching everything. Just like there are no Guide Jedi." Mace looked shocked.

Strang tugged on Rey's pants and she leaned down to let him crawl up the arm of her shirt. "This is Strang, a Ysalamiri. Yours is Durm and he's a Vornskr."

"Where are they from?"

"Myrkr. Vornskr hunt using the Force. Strang here can create a bubble of space where inside of it, the Force can't be used and yes, he can do it even though he is a Spirit Animal. When I came online as a Sentinel they were both there. It took a while for me to figure out which was mine and which was not. Luke thought that Durm was my Guide's and that my Guide was online and waiting for me, but I knew he was yours. I knew you were alive and somewhere out there in the galaxy. After I completed Luke's quest for all of the holocrons, I was coming to find you. I need you to help me hunt down and kill Snoke. I need you to try and save Ren, but if I can't save him, I'll kill him."

"You two are not ready for fighting like that," Wind said.

"No, but I know that you were one of the best lightsaber fighters of the old order. You are alive for a reason, and while part of that was probably to teach Race what you knew, it might also be for this, fighting training. I was only taught by a few Force Ghosts. One talked about your ways of fighting."

"I can't move like that anymore, but I can train you. What do you have to do after you find the holocron?"

"Learn from them. Luke told me to learn from them and go back to the resistance when I was ready. He said he wasn't when he left Yoda. So, I'll be your student until we are ready." Rey looked at Wind and smiled. Race touched her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Mom and dad were being hunted. I think that that whoever was hunting them were actually hunting us."

"If Snoke is as powerful as you say that he is, he may have felt your birth. He might have been looking for you, and your parents hid you. Together, you are probably like a beacon."

The sound of a fighter ship shooting over them had Rey jumping up from her chair and moving towards the door. Race and Wind were right behind her. The fighter was out of sight before she could even think about trying to see it.

"Chewbacca! Follow!" Rey screamed and the sound of snapping branches took her gaze to where she could see him fleeing.

"Who is that?" Race asked.

"My mentor at the moment. And at the current, my family besides you."

"Wookie named Chewbacca. He helped Master Yoda escape Kashyyyk. You are strangely connected."

"He found Luke, of sorts, a long time ago. He and Han Solo are how Luke escaped Tatooine. He'll follow. The ship we came on is protected by R2-D2."

"Skywalker's droid," Wind said.

"Yes. Luke left him behind when he went into hiding."

"No. I mean Anakin Skywalker. Well, he built one called C-3PO, but basically those two were his. R2-D2 stayed with Senator Amidala more, but he was loyal to Skywalker."

"Luke never told me that," Rey said. She was shocked.

"He may not know. Kenobi did something with them."

"They were with the royal house of Alderaan. With General Organa."

"We can talk more later. Go find whoever is in that fighter because it landed. That was a landing approach."

Race grabbed a robe and in a controlled drop landed on the forest floor. Rey followed behind him but didn't use the rope. She landed, absorbing the impact into her legs and pushing it out. Race ran off and she ran behind him. This was his planet and he knew the way. If whoever was in the fighter was looking for her, they would land as close to the Falcon as possible. Rey reached out her hearing to find Chewbacca and found that they were catching up to him. Running with help from the Force made them fast. Race would be faster once he came online. Rey was having to hold back to stop herself from overtaking him. They overtook Chewbacca's swinging path with ease. She reached the distance to where she could hear the cycling down of the engine of the fighter. She put on a burst of speed and overtook him. Race said nothing, but changed his path to follow her. She turned sharply to the right. The clearing that the pilot chose was to the right of where he had been taking them.

It wasn't until Rey got closer that she realized that it was two heart beats under the cycle of the engines, and then a warble of a droid. Rey stopped so fast that Race ran into her, knocking them both down. She scrambled to get her feet underneath her and launched towards the fighter. Race was confused, and she could feel that through the Force, but when she burst out of the trees and wrapped her arms around a dark skinned man who had just stepped off the ladder out of the ship, she felt better than she had in awhile.

"FINN!" Rey screamed. She took the startled man all the way down to the forest floor. She heard Race enter the clearing and who she assumed was Poe start towards her.

Finn wrapped his arms around her back and held her close. Rey buried her nose in his neck, imprinting the smell of her friend to memory now that she could track him by it.

"Hello, I'm Poe, this is BB-8 and you are?" Poe asked from above her.

"My name is Race."

"The knucklehead that Rey is hugging for dear life is Finn. When the last time she saw him, he was in a healing coma before being put into bacta to save his life. Gavin told us that he saw you, Rey. General Leia had a dream about you being here and sent us. It's a personal mission. Then we saw the Falcon."

Rey listened but stood up as well. She grabbed Poe and pulled him into a hug. When she scented him, she learned two things. One that his natural scent was calming to her and that two, he and Finn were having relations.

Crashing in the underbrush had them all turning to look at where the noise came from. Chewbacca along with Strang riding on Durm appeared there. Durm trotted right up to Race and when he nuzzled in at his dangling hand, Rey felt it. She felt him come online. There was no way that Wind missed it from where he was at the house.

"Who are these loving creatures?" Poe asked as he squatted down to reach out to Durm. Strang reached out and raked a claw across his hand and Poe pulled it back. Looking at the not quite there marks. No blood was drawn and it was more Force injury than physical.

"We have a lot to tell you, but for now, that's Strang and he's riding on Durm and don't ever touch. It's time for introductions. Poe Dameron, Finn, this is my brother. Race."

Rey looked at the faces of her friends and laughed inside at the shock on them. She knew that they would need to be told as much as possible, and she trusted them. Race would learn to trust them as well. She wasn't sure if Wind ever would trust them, but for now, this was her family. New friends, old friends, and old family coming together. With them at her side, she could take on the First Order.  
**The End**


End file.
